Simple and Clean
by kulaguy2
Summary: A one shot Koumi songfic. Koushiro breaks up with Mimi but regrets it. They then remember of the time they had together. Will they get back together?


This is my first songfic and it is a Koumi one. It might be a little weird and its because I haven't done one before. So here is the feature presentation. Also the song is in italics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song 'Simple and Clean' from Kingdom Hearts  
  
**.::Simple and Clean::.**  
  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
_  
'Why did I break up with her? Why?' Koushiro thought as he walked away from Mimi's apartment and ending the last date they may ever have. Warm tears fell down his face while his hands were clenched into fists. He just walked to his apartment with feelings of anger and sorrow.  
  
_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

_"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
what I meant when I said, "No,   
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
_  
Mimi jumped on her bed and cried her eyes out. "Why did he break up with me? Why?" she asked herself. She looked around her room and spotted the teddy bear Koushiro had given her when they first started dating. She remembered the first day he brought her home from their date. He had asked her if he had to meet her father as a joke because in movies the father is always mean to the boyfriend. Mimi giggled at this memory but she stilled cried. On another date she had told him plans on what they would do if they got married and she thought it was simple. He had responded " No, I don't think life is quite that simple." Mimi had wondered about what he said but couldn't make heads or tails of it.  
  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,__"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple"  
_  
When Koushiro got home he just got dressed and lied down on his bed. He reminisced of when Mimi and him were dating. He had asked Mimi what to do that would make him prove that he truly loved her. She had answered that he had to walk on water. Koushiro got confused with this and Mimi just said she was joking. It was the day after Mimi had told Koushiro about their plans and she responded to Koushiro that maybe some things are that simple.  
  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
_  
The next day Mimi awoke with fresh tears still on her eyes. She wanted to have Koushiro hold her but she knew she couldn't ever again. It was true that nothing's like before. She wasn't with Koushiro like before. She just had to meet Koushiro and ask him why they broke. She called him up and asked him to meet at the park. He had reluctantly agreed and they met the park an hour later.  
  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_  
  
They met at the park and both were filled with sorrow. "Koushiro why did you break up with me?" He turned to leave. "Koushiro. Wait! I want to know why."  
  
He sighed, "I broke up with you because I thought you wanted it that way. With all of the mistakes and things I did bad before I thought it would have been for the best." After he had said that, tears fell down his face and landed with a small splash on the ground.  
  
"How could you think like that?" Koushiro closed his eyes, expecting a slap on the cheek but that is not what he got. "I loved you Koushiro. I never wanted to break up with you."  
  
Koushiro looked up and said, "I love you too, Mimi. With all my heart." They both started to cry. But the tears were not born from sorrow and sadness, they were born from happiness and hope. They hugged each other and Koushiro kissed Mimi on the lips and she kissed him back. They got back together again and at that moment Koushiro was not scared of his future with Mimi because he knew it would now be filled with happiness.  
  
_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
_

* * *

So how was it? Good or bad? It might be kind of weird but it is my first songfic. Please R/R 


End file.
